Interactive video includes the integration of interactive features with linear video. Interactive videos can be developed for a variety of different industries from e-commerce to entertainment. Interactive video can include interactive features that improve the presentation of video content to viewers. Developing interactive video can be based on proprietary platforms that target individual types of devices, during specific viewing experiences, for providing the interactive video content. Having a comprehensive development environment that facilitates a broad range of interactive features and services can maximize productivity in developing interactive videos and allow for robust interactive video experiences.